


To Pick The Stars And Moon From The Sky

by orphan_account



Category: Hello Venus
Genre: F/F, Skinny Dipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 21:42:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9517322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Hyelim has been lying in bed awake for so long that she's nearly able to make out the shape of a face on the ceiling when a splash outside her window snaps her out of it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was originally posted in 2012 and has underwent minor revision since. The title is from "Cat" by A Pink.

Hyelim has been lying in bed awake for so long that she's nearly able to make out the shape of a face on the ceiling when a splash outside her window snaps her out of it. She throws the bed covers off of her, stretching her legs and immediately regretting it when they start to spasm, and limps over to the window.

Juhee is in the pool. She's not wearing a shirt. She's probably not wearing pants, either.

Hyelim considers her options: she could go back to bed, rest her legs a little longer, and maybe the face would reveal itself to be a fish riding a bicycle or a tit instead; she could open the window and scream for Juhee to get back in the house, just because we're on vacation doesn't mean you can get naked and go for a midnight swim, I will call the manager if you don't put some fucking clothes back on, what if someone takes a picture of you and puts it on the internet, if you get us into a scandal I will suffocate you _to death_ with a pillow; she could join her, but what kind of idiot would do that?

"I'm sorry," she whispers to the bed.

\--

The vacation house is huge and a little confusing, but after a quick detour to the kitchen for a drink of water, she slides the patio door open.

Juhee has her hair pulled into a ratty ponytail and absolutely no clothes on. From the second floor of the house, Hyelim couldn't make out much of anything, but up close, she can see the stiffness of Juhee's nipples, the bottom curve of her tits, the quivering droplets of water dotting her shoulders, the glossy look in her eyes when she notices Hyelim standing there like a creep, watching her silently.

"Get out of the pool, Juhee," Hyelim says. "We have neighbors and they have cameras. Probably, anyway."

Juhee dog-paddles over to the side of the pool that Hyelim's closest to and props her elbows on the tile surrounding the outside of the pool. "Why don't you join me instead?" she asks. "Everyone should skinny dip at least once in their life."

"How do you know that I haven't already skinny dipped?" Hyelim snaps. She hasn't, but that's not the point. It's the principle of the matter. Juhee doesn't know shit about her.

"You haven't," Juhee says. "You're not the type."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Hyelim should still be in bed. Maybe the pattern on the ceiling would have revealed itself to be Juhee's shirt.

"You don't like exposing yourself," she says, smiling loose and wide like a really drunk Golden Retriever. "I know you, Kim Hyelim. We're groupmates. I think I have a pretty good chance of guessing whether or not you've skinny dipped before." She undoes her ponytail, letting her damp hair fall over her shoulders.

"Put your clothes back on," Hyelim says tiredly. She really should have stayed in bed. Fuck.

"Take your shirt off," Juhee coos.

\--

Hyelim is stubborn, bullish, unenthusiastic about compromise, but she eases into the water, anyway.

"Isn't this freeing?" Juhee asks, immediately splashing Hyelim in the face. The chlorine stings her eyes.

"If any of that gets in my hair, you're the one who's going to tell the cordi _unnies_ why I needed to dye it again," Hyelim huffs, the shock of the water still making her chest feel fluttery, panicky.

"Sorry," Juhee says, clearly not, grasping both of Hyelim's hands under the water.

"What are you doing," Hyelim says flatly before Juhee presses against her and kisses her.

"Kissing you," she says against Hyelim's mouth, and then, "Why are you crying?"

"I'm not," Hyelim says. Her lips feel weird. It's not like she hasn't been kissed before. "It's just the chlorine making my eyes water."

"Oh," Juhee says. "We can stop if you want."

"Can we get out of the pool?" Hyelim asks.

\--

Juhee's hair smells like pool water and shampoo when she lays next to Hyelim in bed. She's not fully dressed, but she has a t-shirt and panties on, and the hair on her legs is just beginning to grow back from the last wax treatment. Hyelim wants her to kiss her again.

"Look at the ceiling," she says instead. "Do you see those weird patterns?"

"Huh," Juhee says, rolling onto her back and squinting. "Yeah. Kind of looks like a face, doesn't it?"

"Can you kiss me again?" Hyelim asks after a beat.

She does.


End file.
